Is Flirting Ever Enough?
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: What would’ve happened if Stuart had got the job with the kidnap squad? Would Sam and Stuart’s relationship have survived? Will Phil’s flirtatious ways bring temptation? SSP Love Triangle. Join fanfiction attempt with Leanne AKA thebillforever. Plz R&R.
1. Prologue

Heya guys, here's another new fic from me, this time a joint fanfiction attempt from me and Leanne aka thebillforever. Plz review luv Gemz and Leanne xx Is Flirting Ever Enough?

**Summary:**** What would've happened if Stuart had got the job with the kidnap squad? Would Sam and Stuart's relationship have survived? Will Phil's flirtatious ways bring temptation? SSP Love Triangle. **

Prologue 

_DS Stuart Turner was sat in a car with DC Suzie Sim. They had set up a sting to collar a rapist, with DC Kezia Walker acting as bait. 'Please let this be our rapist,' Suzie sighed. _

'_What's the matter Suzie?' Stuart asked. 'Can't take the pace? I can't imagine the hours are going to be very sociable at the Kidnap Squad. Are you sure you want that job?'_

'_Sorry?'_

'_I wasn't eavesdropping I just heard you talking to Neil. Don't worry about it, I'll keep stchum. It shouldn't be too long before we hear now-' Suzie shot him a look. 'Well, I've got a mate in the Kidnap Squad, told me it was too good an opportunity to miss so-'_

'_You're applying for the job as well,'_

'_Yep. Hey, it should be a great first sergeants job for you though, if not a little daunting,'_

'_I like a challenge,' She replied coolly._

'_Well good for you Suzie, ambitions a good thing. May the best man win,' Stuart said. 'Or woman of course,' he added hastily._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After work that day, Stuart drove over to Sam's place. Her car was parked in the drive so he knew she'd gone straight home from work. Picking a bunch of flowers up from the seat beside him, he climbed out and slammed the door shut. Walking up her garden path, he rang the bell. As he waited he tried to work out how he was going to broach the subject of a transfer with her.

After about five minutes, she answered the door wrapped in just a bathrobe. "Hey you…" she said, a soft smile lighting up her face. She leaned up to kiss him. "And what great timing… I was just about to have a quick bath…"

"Or a slow one…" Stuart smirked, forgetting the reason he was there.

"Well come on in then!" Sam pulled him inside, closing the door behind him and motioned him to follow her into the bathroom… the flowers lying forgotten on the stairs.

After their bath, they curled up on the sofa and watched a film. "Baby…" Stuart said quietly, stroking her hair.

"Mmm?" Sam murmured by way of reply, feeling tired after the day she'd had at work.

"There's something I need to run past you!"

Sam sat up, picking up a cushion and hugging it to her. "Oh?" She answered apprehensively.

"Yeah… I've applied for a new job…the kidnap unit are looking for a new DS…Suzie's running for it as well… but I think it's pretty much in the bag…" He said.

"That means you're leaving Sun Hill…" Stuart nodded. "And you were going to tell me when?"

"I'm telling you now!" Stuart said, exasperated. He'd have thought she'd be more supportive than that.

"Yeah, when you've already been to the interview…" She shot back. "And what about us? How are we going to work if you're situated across the other side of London?"

Stuart shrugged. "The same as we are now… we'll still see each other… just not as much…"

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'll miss you, but we'll work something out, I promise!" He leaned over to kiss her and she pulled away. He sighed. "Fine… I'll call them, and tell them that I don't want the job, I'll stay in Sun Hill, with you…"

Sam shook her head, leaning against him. "No, you don't have to do that… I just need some time to get used to it," She explained and they drifted back into silence, turning their attention back to the film.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Stuart was leading a briefing about the rape case that CID had been working on. Several uniform officers had been attached to this case. The briefing finished and everyone began to file out.

'_When will you hear about the job?' Sam asked as her and Stuart emerged from the briefing room._

'_I don't know but the champagne is on ice,' Stuart replied confidently. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that he would be unsuccessful in his application… Suzie was only a DC after all._

'_Feeling confident then are we?' Sam smiled at him._

'_Well, I'm up against less experienced officers, I'm a DS, Suzie's a DC applying for her first sergeants job. I mean who would you choose?' _

'_Anyone would think you didn't like it here,' Sam said._

_Stuart stopped her and gazed into her eyes, 'hey, look we're gonna be OK. OK, I'll still be based in London and I thought you'd get sick of the sight of me anyway,'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, Sam, Stuart, Suzie and Kezia were stood up in CID discussing the case, when suddenly Suzie's mobile began to ring. "Hello…" She answered, hurrying out of the room.

About five minutes later, she walked back in. Kezia, noticing disappointment etched into her face looked at her, concerned. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Suzie shook her head. "Nothing…"

"Was it about the job?" Stuart jumped in eagerly.

Suzie nodded. "It's yours…" There was an awkward pause, "Congratulations Stuart!" She knew she had to be a good sport about this… she didn't want people thinking she was a bad loser.

"Well done…" Sam said quietly, she was still unsure how she felt about this, but knew she should be happy for him. He would if it was her…right?

Kezia gave Suzie's arm a gentle squeeze; she knew how much Suzie had wanted the job, having felt pushed out at Sun Hill, and wanting to prove something to Stuart. Twice, he'd gone for the same job as she had – although the first probably wasn't intentional – and twice he'd beaten her to the post, leaving her feeling somewhat inadequate.

Stuart went and sat down at his desk, Sam followed him over, leaving Kezia and Suzie standing there in a depressed silence, which the TDC eventually broke. "If it's any consolation I'm glad you didn't get the job… I like working with you…"

Suzie gave her a small smile. "Thanks…" She said half-heartedly, sitting down at her desk, and pulling the rape case folder towards her, focusing her attention on catching the scum who'd raped those poor women.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for you. Sorry it's taken so long, thanks to Beccy, Jodie, dcmasters, Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR)****, Lynsey, pippa, ****sugarmouse-90, Laura (S-Nixon) and Amy for reviewing. Please keep doing so, luv Gemz and Leanne xx**

Chapter One

Sam sighed, looking up from the pile of case notes she was going through. It was the end of a very long day... Stuart's last day working in Sun Hill. She was the only one still working - the rest of the team had left half hour ago to go to DS Turner's leaving drinks - well with the exception of Suzie, who'd decided to give it a miss (for obvious reasons). Sam knew she should be there... that as Stuart's girlfriend, she owed it to him to be there, but she was still hurt that he seemed to be putting his career above their relationship. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the door being quietly pushed open. "I thought I might find you here..." Phil's voice said from behind her.

She jumped. "Phil, what you still doing here? I thought you'd be down the pub with the others..."

"Listening to Stuart go on about how he knew he'd get the job... no thanks, even if there are free beers involved..." Sam managed a weak smile. "Why didn't you go?"

"Too much paperwork," she replied quickly.

"Come off it..." Phil said. "This is me you're talking to, you don't have to pretend... you do enough of that as it is..."

Sam sighed. Was it that obvious? "Well I was going to go, but I changed my mind. I know it's important to him and that I should be supporting him but..." She broke off.

"But?" Phil prompted her. She didn't speak. "Sam, you can talk to me, you know?"

She nodded before continuing. "I guess I'm still hurt that he didn't tell me about it sooner... it sounds stupid, I know..."

"No it doesn't... you have every right to feel that way..." Phil told her. She sighed again. "Listen, do you fancy going out for a quiet drink somewhere?"

DS Nixon hesitated. As much as she wanted to go with Phil, it would have felt like she was being too disloyal to Stuart. "I can't... I should be with Stuart..."

"Well why are you here now then? Why aren't you down the pub with your boyfriend?" He said this, a note of jealousy creeping into his tone.

"Grow up Phil..." Sam sighed. But she knew he had a point. "I don't suppose one drink would hurt..." She said finally. After all Phil was her mate... and although she knew how Stuart felt about her and Phil, she wasn't going to not spend time with him because of that.

Stuart was at the bar at the Seven Bells, waiting for Sam to arrive. He'd ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate his move and he wanted Sam to be there to share that with him. He thought that she'd be pleased that he was trying to further his career. Stuart knew he should've told Sam about going for the job earlier but he didn't, mainly because he knew how she'd react. He wanted Sam to help him celebrate. Stuart looked at his watch again, it was 6:30, surely she'd have been here by now. At that moment, he saw Zain entering the pub. He came up to the bar and Stuart went over to him, 'Zain, you don't know where Sam is do you?' he asked.

'Yeah, I think she's still at the station, she said she had some paperwork to finish up,' Zain replied.

'Did she say when she'd get here?'

Zain shook his head. Stuart couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Sam was being like this about his transfer. 'Thanks Zain,' he finally said.

Stuart picked up his car keys and began to head for the pub door, leaving the bottle of champagne unopened…

Sam and Phil were sat in a small pub on the other side of Canley. 'I thought things between you and Stuart were going really well,' he was saying.

'They were, but he didn't tell me till last night that he was going for the job at the Kidnap Squad,' Sam replied.

'Why not?'

Sam shrugged her shoulders, 'maybe he wanted this job more than he wants to be with me,' she said sadly.

'I don't know how he could be more interested in a job than you,'

Sam's eyes met his and she smiled at him, 'thanks Phil,' she smiled.

Stuart pulled his car up outside Sun Hill station, he was going to try and persuade Sam to come down the pub with him. She might have still been a bit hurt that Stuart went for the job and didn't even tell her, but he wanted to make up for that. The doors to the station opened and Stuart strode into the front office and saw PC Dan Casper on the front desk. 'I thought you'd gone sarge,' he said.

'I have Dan, is Sam still here do you know?' Stuart asked.

Dan shoo his head, 'she left about 15minutes ago with DS Hunter, I thought they'd be heading off to your leaving do,'

Stuart looked at him; it was a while before he spoke. 'Thanks Dan,' he said.

Dan nodded and Stuart began to walk away. Why did Phil Hunter have to stick his oar in when it wasn't wanted?

'Listen Phil, I think I'd better be going,' Sam said as she finished her third glass of wine.

'Can't you stay for one more Sam?' Phil asked.

Sam shook her head, 'I think I'd better show my face at Stuart's leaving do,' she said.

'You could do better than him Sam,'

'Like who?

Phil gazed into Sam's eyes, 'well, it's not for me to say,' he said.

His and Sam's gazes locked for a few seconds. Phil leant across and brushed his lips against Sam's, he pulled away and looked at her. Their lips met again and Phil was about to deepen the kiss when Sam, 'I can't do this Phil, I'm sorry,' she said as she got her stuff together and stood up.

Sam walked towards the door and opened it. Phil stared at the door as she left, wondering whether he'd just blown their friendship apart.


End file.
